


A Bandit and A Dragoness

by SpiderHanyoNaraku



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderHanyoNaraku/pseuds/SpiderHanyoNaraku
Summary: Onigumo, a nasty thief, bandit and criminal was on his way to get some food. He stumbles across a beautiful dragoness. He was surprised how beautiful she was. Once he was taken into her home, he tried to steal from her... Eventually, he falls in love with her. Though, once he gets crippled and bruned alive, the dragoness takes care of him instead of the priestess, Kikyo. 50 years had gone by, the dragoness abandoned Onigumo. When he was still stuck in the cave all those years ago, he summoned countless of demons to devour his body just so he can see the dragoness. Naraku was born. Naraku is set out to find the dragoness, just for Onigumo. Though, with Onigumo's lust for the dragoness... and him having Onigumo's heart still. . . This made his plan come to a hault.
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Bandit Meets A Mysterious Dragoness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This sucks and I;m sorry. I will think of another chapter with more fluff and chemeristy. I promise. I am sorry I didn't post this sooner. My parents were in a bad motorcyle accident. My dad has a broken ankle and a fractured spine. So, I have to take care of him for a few days... My mom is scuffed and brusied, but she is okay. I will try my best to post chapters, but no promises! Naraku is my favorite villain and I love him. There aren't enough fics about him or have him with or paired with anyone or the reader. Enjoy this fanfic. Please do not steal my oc lol, thank you. I am open to any suggestions or requests. Thank you. Enjoy!

** Chapter One: The Dragoness and The Bandit  
  
  
**

It was a hot summer afternoon. Onigumo, a nasty bandit who was vile. All he wanted was a treasure, sex, and alcohol. He was a nasty criminal too. His brown locks rested on his shoulders, his bluish/greenish eyes looked up at the forest, where he was heading too. “A forest to find me some food…” He groaned, a hand on his stomach. Hours had gone by and he was deep within the forest. He froze and saw a woman, wearing a black cloak, hood over her head. He rubbed his chin a bit and approached her, “Now what is a lady like you doing around these parts? Don’t you know there are demons running around?” He rose a brow. The woman looked at the man, moving her hood down to reveal her curled red locks. She had curved horns, bright blue eyes that looked into Onigumo’s orbs. She had pale skin, fangs, claws, dragon-like wings, and a dragon-like tail.  
  
Onigumo froze in awe. He was taking in all of her beauty. “What a beautiful being you are… But you must be one of those demons...” He rolled his eyes a bit. “Demon? I am a dragon. I was going back home from my hunt.” She explained. “Hunt? I see. You were hungry too. What’s your name?” He looked down at her. “Kaida. And your’s?” She asked. “Onigumo. I am a bandit.” He smirked proudly. “A bandit... and yet I sense good within your soul…” She said. “Oookkkaaayy… Well, I need to find something to eat... But—” His eyes widened... _Dragon…_ He knew dragons carried treasures within their homes. This idea caused him to smirk. “Say, mind showing me where you are living?” He asked. “I’m afraid I cannot. I barely know you…” She blinked awkwardly. _I gotta get her trust first and then let her invite me…_ Onigumo thought in his head, planning away.  
  
“Right.” He turned around and started to walk away. A few weeks went by and Kaida and Onigumo were talking back and forth to each other, slowly gaining one’s trust. Kaida walked Onigumo back to her cave. His eyes lit up, seeing treasures… People must have given them to her as some sort of gift… He wanted to steal from this woman and sell her treasures for profit. But when he first looked at her for the first time, he… fell in love. Though, it was just her beauty that got to him. After all, he barely knew her. She already gave away her home to him anyway. While she wasn’t looking, he took the move and grabbed some gems and gold that was sitting on the ground, stuffing them inside of his bag. Kaida turned around and rose a brow, “Oni? What are you doing?” She walked up to him.  
  
“Fuck.” He mumbled and quickly turned around. “Nothing, dragoness.” He lied as he bowed. “You’re lying. I can tell. Hand over my treasures back. I don’t appreciate you stealing from me.” She snarled at him. “….How did you--?” His eyes widened. “I am a dragon. You’re a bandit. I know you steal. This was just a test and you failed it.” She huffed. He rolled her eyes and gave her back…. Some of her gems and gold that he had stolen. Though he kept one gem for himself and a piece of gold, hoping she wouldn’t notice. He saw Kaida placing them back and then sliding her cloak off, revealing an… outfit that exposed a lot of skin. She wore a top, that only covered her rather large breasts, and the straps loosely hung low on her shoulders. She wore some sort of open skirt, which was open on the side. Her tail waved back and forth, and her wings stretched out. She wore a golden crown thing around her forehead, and her body was covered in rose gold bands.  
  
Onigumo was in awe, falling deeper with her as she revealed more of her beauty to him. He walked up to her, placing a hand on her thigh. Her skin was super soft… and pale… He ran his hand slowly up her thigh, and it was resting on her ass. Though, this caused the attention of the dragoness to be on Onigumo… Next thing he felt was a hard slap to the face as she backed up, yanking his hand away from her ass. “You dare to touch me in a such _vile_ way, human?” She stuck out her long, split tongue at him… Her eyes filled with anger. Onigumo laughed softly, “I couldn’t help it. You’re a beautiful creature. I needed to feel your very soft skin… against my hand...”  
  
He rubbed his stinging and reddened cheek. Kaida wasn’t happy as she crossed her arms against her chest. She started to walk away from him, “Filthy human...” She mumbled. Onigumo chuckled as he exited her cave and went on his way home. He sold the gold and gem for some money. He got himself some food and began to cook it up to a fire. Another bandit came up to him, “So, I have met a little dragoness… She has beautiful red hair… a set of blazing blue eyes and her body… so perfect… Her skin was so soft… It felt nice against my hand…” He told the fellow bandit… He then widened his eyes, _“Am I already falling in love with that woman?”_ He blinked softly. He shrugged and didn’t care to find out at the moment. He ate his meal and went to sleep. Of course, he did dream about the dragoness.  
  
-time skip-  
  
A month had passed and Onigumo decided to give Kaida a visit. She looked at him and rose a brow. “Oh, you came to give me company.” She blinked. “Yes. I came here to get to know you more, dragoness.” He chuckled softly. “Alright. Since you are not a hunter, I might as well tell you a few things about me.” She smiled softly to him. He sat down next to her. “I’m all ears, dear.” He looked at her. She took out a sapphire-like gem… it was in the shape of a pearl but the color of a sapphire. It shimmered a bit. “What is that? Rare gem?” He asked. “No—yes. This holds most of my powers and my life technically. If it were to be destroyed, I could die.” She explained to him. “I see. Why are you showing me, a bandit, this?” He rose a brow.  
  
“I trust you.” She held it gently in her hands. “You… trust me? Why? I am nothing more than a cruel bandit. You saw that I was basically stealing from you the moment I had stepped in.” He rose a brow, surprised she had said she trusted him already. “I can sense good within your soul as I said before. Dragons can sense what’s inside of one’s soul.” She gently placed a hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast once she did so. He looked down at her, gently grabbing her hand and held it into his. “I see. You’re able to sense what’s in one’s soul. What an interesting creature you are…” He chuckled softly. “I want to get to know you more as I said. You told me something that was obviously important and personal to you.” He smiled softly at her.  
  
“You are always welcome to visit me… It is getting late. You should head home now…” She said, looking up at the man, who was still holding her soft hand. “Mind if I spend the night here? It gets quite cold out there.” He said, looking at her with a serious look. “I don’t mind at all.” She said as he let go of her hand slowly. She laid down right there in the middle of the cave. “No demons or hunters can come here… They usually can’t find my cave.” She started to close her eyes. Onigumo laid down next to her, more so behind her… wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body. “What are you doing?” She asked, a blush forming her already heating face.  
  
“I am going to cuddle with you… if you don’t mind, Kaida.” He softly whispered in her ear… His voice was deep and smooth. She purred at the sound of it, echoing into her ear. She sighed, “I suppose I don’t mind… It does feel nice to have someone next to you, all cuddled up…” She yawned softly. “I agree. I am a lone wolf… I don’t get to cuddle at all. It feels nice...” He slowly closed his eyes, holding her close to his body. Somehow, the dragoness felt safe within the hold of the bandit. It was odd but she didn’t mind it. The two eventually started to drift off to sleep. Kaida shifted and flopped, her face now facing Onigumo’s. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her face now rested against his chest.  
  
She softly snored in her sleep, feeling his chest rise up and down from breathing. He was deep into sleep as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his back and was close to his body. The two were asleep throughout the night, cuddled up in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Onigumo was walking around the forest. He sighed and [Rasetsu](https://inuyasha.fandom.com/wiki/Kansuke) was following him. “Cease this following. I need to see _her.”_ Onigumo said with annoyance with his voice. Rasetsu rose a brow and shrugged. “W-“ Before he could see, a giant blue dragon landed in front of them. “A DRAGON? Onigumo! You know what this means? We can steal her scales!” Raetsu ran up to her, sword in hand. The dragon roared, thinking the bandit was a threat and bared her sharp teeth at him. Onigumo gasped, “NO! STOP! DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER!” He said, trying to protect her. The dragon looked at Onigumo and whined at him.   
  
“Kaida, please fly away now!” He said. Granted, how did he know _THIS_ was Kaida? He has never seen her true form. Perhaps the blue scales and wings, then the horns on the dragon’s head did give it away. The feathers that represent her hair, reminded him of Kaida’s red locks. So, it was obvious it _was_ her. It _had_ to be. Why else would she just randomly land in front of them? Rasetsu ignored Onigumo and began to stab at her tail, making a small wound. Kaida roared in pain as she tried to swipe the bandit away with her large hand.   
  
Onigumo was angry. He grabbed at the fellow bandit’s arm. “STOP HURTING HER!” He then got pushed off, landing on his back. “Don’t be a fool. She’s very valuable. We can use her scales for weapons, armor, jewely or to you know… Heh.. Sell them for money.” Rasetsu laughed and started to slice the scales from her tail. Her tail started to bleed a red crimson color, landing on his hand and staining his knife. The dragoness roared loudly in pain as she fell on her side, getting weak from blood loss. Rasetsu grabbed the scales and laughed as he stopped. “So many on this large tail and I am only just at the tip! I just need to gather _all_ of them. She’ll die anyways.. She won’t suffer anymore!”   
  
Suddenly he felt his side getting stabbed. “W-What?” He turned his head to see Onigumo had stabbed him in the side with a sword. “You fucking asshole.. YOU DARE TO HURT MY KAIDA?!” He growled and shoved the injured man to the side. He ran to Kaida and started to pet her head, tears going down his face. “No, No, no!!! Kaida, Please hang on! I can help you.. I’ll take great care of you..” She heard his voice as she weakly lifted her head up and placed it on his hands. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him, they had tears in them. She let out a soft whine as she got weaker, blood continued to drip from her severely injured tail. The tip was drizzling blood onto the feathers that were on the tip of it.   
  
Onigumo began to cry harder as he kissed the top of her large snout. “K-Kaida… Stay alive… stay in this world for me. Without you, I would feel nothing. I have fallen in love with you. You’ve done nothing but to show me kindness… You have… brought light to my wicked heart… I never felt… love before.. Now I understand.. I love you, Kaida.. Please do not… die..” He begged her as he started to pet her. “Find strength. Hang on for me..” Kaida transformed into her human form as she looked up at him. “Oni..” She softly placed a pale hand on his cheek. He let go of her face and knelt down next to her. He held her close. He picked her up and started to go towards the village where Kikyo was staying at with her little sister, Kaedea.   
  
Kikyo looked up and saw Onigumo with a demon in his arms. She scrunched her nose and grabbed her bow and arrows. Onigumo stopped infront of her. It was a long route there and Kaida barely hung on to life. “Kikyo. Take care of this dragoness for me. I mean no harm, for now.” He softly spoke which surprised the priestess. “Why should I? She is a demon. Why care for this woman?” She questioned him, “Because I love her!” He yelled at her. She backed up. “Do this, for me. The only favor I ask.” He handed Kaida off to her. “I will be back tomorrow. DO NOT LET HER DIE!” He growled and headed off.   
  
Kikyo looked at Kaida and noticed her tail was injured. She cursed under her breath and took in the dragon. She washed and wrapped the wound up and laid her down in a hut. The next day, Onigumo visited her. She was doing fine but in great pain. “Oni?” Kaida sat up. “Easy, Princess. I am here.” He chuckled softly and sat down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist gently. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. He closed in the gap between their faces, his lips softly locked with hers. She purred, closing her eyes, and wrapped an arm around his neck. She deepened the kiss. He too closed his eyes and deepened the kiss before slowly pulling away. “Kaida, I love you…” He held her hand within his.   
  
“I heard when I was almost dying. I love you too.” She smiled softly. Her pearl was around her neck, secured in a necklace. He gently held the pearl for a second before letting go of it. “I’m glad.” He placed her hand on his chest, where his heart would be. She felt it beat in a steady beat. “My heart lusts for you, Kaida. It always will. No matter what happens to me. I want you… to be mine..” He held her face in his other hand. She blushed and looked away. “I don’t know…” She sighed. He rose a brow. “What’s wrong? We… confessed our feelings towards each other…” He pouted. “Give me some time.” She said. He let go of her and stood up. “I’ll leave you be.” With that, he walked away.   
  
  
A few months later, Onigumo visited her cave. Her tail was fully healed and her scales grew back from it. He smiled softly. “My dearest. Are you here?” He looked for her. Kaida walked out and growled at him, her eyes were red. He backed up a bit and got a little scared. “Woah, did I interrupt your sleep? I apologize if I did..” He blinked. She pounced on him and nuzzled against his chest with her face. “Eh? Kaida… What’s with the… random affection?” He blushed. “You see.. Female dragons have heat cycles like any other demon… And I… I need your help… I have tried to pleasure myself.. It didn’t work..” She looked up at him.   
  
“You’re asking a human’s help when you can find a male dragon?” He asked teasingly. “One, I love you. Two, male dragons aren’t around here…” She shrugged her shoulders. He grabbed onto her ass which caused her to moan. He did that to test the waters. “Hmmm..” He moved his hand down, to feel her panties, they were indeed wet when he got closer to pussy. She shivered when he had touched her pussy. It was warm and quite wet. She lowered her bottom half of her body down and grinded against his hand, indicating she was indeed in heat.   
  
“OOoooh~ You lusty dragoness!” He said with a smirk. “I see for what you mean. I shall help you indeed.” Onigumo did have sex in his life. He fucked many women. Though, they were nothing compared to Kaida. She looked up at him and nodded, she let out a needy whine. Onigumo’s hand went up to her hips, and down to where her panties straps are. He pulled them right off and then his hand went down to her needy pussy. He slid a finger into her wet folds and started to stroke her clit. Kaida let out a soft moan as she grinded against his hand. “My, my, you really are needy.” He chuckled as he slipped a finger inside of her tight pussy. He started to finger her, going to her g-spot. She moaned loudly and started to get really wet. She started to grind against his hand faster.   
  


“I need you, Oni~” She whined out. “I need you as well, Kaida..” He said as he slid his finger out of her. He sucked on his finger and purred. “Delicious~” He winked at her. He slid off of her and started to undress. “Have you ever done this?” He asked. He was half-hard already. “N-No. Onigumo, are you ready to mate with me?” She got down on all fours, her ass was facing him. She moved her tail to the side, showing off her soaked pussy. She wiggled it a bit. He chuckled and looked down at her. “You’re ready I suppose but I am not…” He shrugged. Kaida growled and took off the rest of her clothes. She went down on her knees, in front of him. She started to stroke his large dick, placing it in between her large breasts.. He blushed and started to moan, grabbing onto the back of her head.   
  
She started to lick the tip, before placing it into her mouth and sucking on it. Onigumo moaned and threw his head back, becoming fully hard. She pulled away softly and purred as she laid down on her back, spreading her legs out. Onigumo got down ontop of her, as his head was in between her legs. He bent his head down and start to lick and suck her clit. She responded by moaning loudly. He smirked and then moved to shove his tongue into her pussy, eating her out. His tongue hitting against her g-spot. She moaned really loudly and started to pant. He pulled away softly and got on top of her. “Now, Kaida, are you ready?” He asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
  
He chuckled softly and placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing them softly. He then started to slowly shove his dick into her pussy, as she closed her eyes tightly. He stopped halfway through, waiting for her to adjust. After a few minutes, she gave him a nod. He nodded and fully thrust his dick into her and started to fuck her deeply and hard. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips to match the speed of his thrusting. He growled and started to fuck her harder and faster. She moaned loudly and started to scratch down his back. “Oni~” She moaned out his name. “Kaida~” He moaned back and started to thrust more into her.   
  
She panted softly as she nuzzled her face into his neck, biting down softly. She sucked on it a bit and pulled away. There was now a bite mark with a dark spot on his neck. “I have claimed you, just like you have claimed me, yeah?” She said as she blushed softly. He nodded and kissed her deeply, adding a bit of tongue. She moaned and wrapped her tongue around his, sucking on it a bit. After a while, his thrusting started to slow down as she felt him getting close. She too was getting close as well. She wrapped her tail around his thigh.   
  
Her body tightened as her pussy tightened around his dick. “Oni… I am close…” She looked at him in the eyes. “I am too, dearest~ Where do you want me to… finish?” He asked softly. “I-In me~,” She said. “Are you sure? What if you—” He got cut off with a soft kiss. “I don’t care if I do. I’ll be happy to carry your child and give birth to it. Even raise it.” She smiled softly. He nodded and thrust hard into her, stopping as he came deep inside of her. He let out a loud moan. After a few minutes and when he caught his breath, he slowly pulled out. He laid down next to her.  
  
Kaida whined softly but looked at him, she cuddled up to him. Onigumo chuckled and held her close. Her head rested on his chest. “Don’t leave me..” She said. “I won’t Kaida. I am right here.”  
\-------

A few years later.   
  
[Rasetsu](https://inuyasha.fandom.com/wiki/Kansuke) was searching for the village for Kikyo and tried to kill her, as requested by Onigumo. He failed when Inuyasha attacked him. Rasetsu was enraged and searched for Onigumo, He saw the bastard in a hut. Rasetsu blew it up, and Onigumo somehow survived it. He was burned alive, and the fire was everywhere. Then he was thrown off of a cliff.. Onigumo thought he was going to die. But the last thing he saw was a shadow of a dragoness?   
  
He woke up and saw the woman. It was Kaida! She had wrapped his burnt and crippled body up in bandages and she placed a blanket on his body. He looked at her and let out a groan, unable to talk. She made him some soup and he refused it. “Oni..” She cried. “What happened to you?” He didn’t speak to her for days, no weeks, no months! But she kept going back, caring for the man. He fell deeper in love with her. She truly cared so much for him. He wished he can move and embraced her. He cried softly with his good eye. “Kaida..” He said in a raspy voice. “I wish I can touch you… I want to get up and embraced you..” He sighed softly.   
  
She kissed his cheek. “It’s ok. I’m here.”   
  
“But I cannot move..” He spoke sadly. “I can’t make you into the mother you always wanted.. since well.. I cannot move. I can’t care for you…” He sighed and closed his eye. “I will care for you.” She said. He grunted and chuckled. “Just don’t leave me ok?” He said. She nodded. “I won’t.” She smiled.   
  
  
Three months later.   
  
It had been a week since Kaida had been gone. “Where is she? She told me she won’t leave me..” He was sad and he was getting depressed. “Did she die?” He feared. He felt useless. He felt he can’t or couldn’t help her. “I want to see Kaida again. I want to embrace her. Feel her skin against mine. But, alas, I am crippled. I am unable to move.” He sighed. “I might as well die.” He huffed, staring at the ceiling of the cave. A spider crawled out and chuckled, “Perhaps we can help you.” A bunch of demons started to come out. Onigumo had summoned them earlier. “Let’s make a deal, human.” The spider demon said.   
  
“What is the deal?” Onigumo asked softly. “We can gift you a body to move… We can help you move… as long you help us in return..” The spider said. Onigumo was desperate. He sighed. “Anything to see my Kaida again. I accept you offer!” He yelled. The spider and demons laughed as they engulfed and devoured his body. Suddenly, a being was born.. some sort of spider demon/human hybrid was born. The being made some sort of baboon pelt and mask to cover up its true face. _HE_ was born He walked around as he spotted a human. The human was terrified. “WHO ARE—WHAT ARE YOU?” He started to scream. The being killed the human with a tentacle impaling him. “I am Naraku… Onigumo is no more.” He spoke and laughed evilly.   
  
He was walking around and started to look for the dragoness that Onigumo once lusted and love.. Where she could be? Will he ever find her? Is she even still alive at this point?


End file.
